warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Universal Studios
Universal Studios Inc. (also known as Universal Pictures, or simply Universal, stylized as UNIVERSAL since 1963) is an American film studio, owned by Comcast through its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal, and is one of Hollywood's "Big Six" film studios. Its production studios are at 100 Universal City Plaza Drive in Universal City, California. Distribution and other corporate offices are in New York City. Universal Studios is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America. Universal was founded in 1912 by the German Carl Laemmle, Mark Dintenfass, Charles O. Baumann, Adam Kessel, Pat Powers, William Swanson, David Horsley, Robert H. Cochrane, and Jules Brulatour. Universal is the world's fourth oldest major film studio, after the renowned French studios Gaumont and Pathé, and the Danish Nordisk Film company. Logo In 1997, the iconic logo features a space atmosphere, several light rays form where it reveals the planet earth with its continents "glowing", they disappear when the company name "UNIVERSAL" arches around in front of the globe. For its 100th anniversary in 2012, the current iconic logo is introduced. The camera pans over the earth with the sun goes behind, causing the lights on the continents to glow. The company name arches in front of the globe and the owner company byline appears below. Films *Show Boat (1936, originally distributed and produced by Universal Pictures; US distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Dracula (1958, produced by Hammer Film Productions; US distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The Mummy (1959; co-production with Hammer Film Productions; US distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Stroker Ace (1983; co-production with Warner Bros.) *The Last Starfighter (1984; co-production with Lorimar; Warner Bros. currently has rights.) *Tank (1984; co-production with Lorimar; Warner Bros. currently has rights.) *Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey (1988; co-production with Warner Bros.) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990; co-production with Hanna-Barbera; Rights now belong to Warner Bros.) *Dr. Giggles (1992; produced by Largo Entertainment; U.S. home video distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *Judgment Night (1993; produced by Largo Entertainment; U.S. home video distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The Getaway (1994; produced by Largo Entertainment; U.S. home video distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The Flintstones (1994; co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera; Rights now belong to Warner Bros.) *Timecop (1994; distribution only; co-production of Largo Entertainment, Dark Horse Entertainment and Renaissance Pictures; U.S. home video distribution rights now owned by Warner Bros.) *The American President (1995, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Columbia Pictures) *Twister (1996; co-production with Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment) *The Story of Us (1999; co-production by Warner Bros. and Castle Rock Entertainment) *Mickey Blue Eyes (1999; distributed in the U.S. by Warner Bros. Pictures; co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) *The Green Mile (1999; co-production by Warner Bros.) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000; co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera; Rights now belong to Warner Bros.) *Possession (2002; co-production by Warner Bros.) *The Invention of Lying (2009; co-production by Warner Bros.) *Dream House (2011; co-production by Warner Bros.) *Dumb and Dumber To (2014; co-production with New Line Cinema, Red Granite Pictures and Conundrum Entertainment) *Straight Outta Compton (2015, co-production with Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema, Cube Vision, Crucial Films, and Broken Chair Flickz) *Central Intelligence (2016; co-production by Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema) Category:Universal Studios Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Companies established in 1912 Category:Stroker Ace Category:Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey Category:Twister Category:The Story of Us Category:Possession Category:The Invention of Lying Category:The Water Diviner Category:Central Intelligence Category:The Jetsons Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Production companies Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies Category:The American President Category:The Green Mile